Au service secret de Sa Majesté
by Beyondthunder
Summary: 1981. Côté moldus, non seulement on meurt assassiné par les Mangemorts, mais on doit en plus faire face à la menace communiste et éviter la guerre nucléaire. Mais le premier ministre britannique a décidé qu'il est temps que la communauté sorcière paye son dû à la Couronne : avec quatre Aurors sous les ordres du redoutable agent secret Crake, ça va dégommer du Soviet.
1. Chapter 1

« Vous savez, quand j'étais petite, mon père me trimballait d'une grande ville à l'autre. Londres, Paris, New York… J'étais haute comme trois pommes et quand je levais les yeux vers les immenses gratte-ciel de Time Square, ça me paraissait tellement, _tellement_ trop haut pour moi, pour l'homme même, que je me mettais invariablement à chialer. Les montagnes, les arbres, non, notez bien mais les gratte-ciel me terrifiaient. Alors mon père me disait 'Chérie, il y a des choses dans ce monde qui nous dépassent'.

« Là où je veux en venir, vous voyez, c'est que j'ai appris à accepter ça depuis. J'ai fait un gros travail sur moi-même depuis mes cinq ans. Mais vous voyez, Monsieur, quand mon père parlait de ces choses qui nous dépassent, il songeait aux gratte-ciel, au Colisée, aux avions, peut-être à la conquête de l'espace. Pas à la bombe nucléaire. Et certainement pas, _certainement pas_ à la magie. »

L'homme en costume noir croisa les mains sur son secrétaire de bois massif et dévisagea longuement son interlocutrice. Puis, prenant finalement une grande inspiration comme pour se résigner, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Je sais que c'est sacrément dur à avaler. Moi-même, quand le premier ministre… Et bien, j'ai voulu lui donner ma démission. Je croyais qu'il avait fini par devenir cinglé pour de bon. Mais… » Il se pencha alors en avant, comme pour faire une confidence. « Il y a des choses que l'on peut voir de ses propres yeux. Quand bien même elles nous dépassent. »

La jeune femme en face de lui acquiesça, sans l'ombre d'une émotion sur son visage.

« Alors agent Crake, vous acceptez la mission ? »

Elle se leva. Debout, elle paraissait grande et à vrai dire presque menaçante. Sans doute cela tenait-il en partie au holster hérissé d'armes à feu en tous genres, parfaitement visible sous le perfecto déchiré. Elle sourit, mais d'un sourire ironique et sans joie qui eût glacé le sang de n'importe qui.

« Bien sûr Monsieur. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, même si ça devait foutre en l'air toutes ces années de travail sur moi. »

oOo

En 1975, les Etats-Unis ont perdu la guerre du Viêt-Nam. Humiliés, ils se replient, laissant aux Soviétiques le champ libre pour étendre leur mainmise en Afrique et au Moyen-Orient. La course à l'armement reprend. Un climat de terreur règne sur le monde qui se sait au bord de l'extinction depuis Cuba en 62, et la crise des euromissiles ne fait que rappeler aux hommes leur précarité face à la bombe nucléaire, d'autant que l'islam se lève aussi, en Afghanistan et en Iran. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul rempart pour défendre le monde libre de l'empire du communisme, une seule nation de braves : l'Angleterre.

Mais l'Angleterre subit déjà la tyrannie d'une loi martiale sans pitié : celle qu'une communauté minoritaire lui impose dans sa guerre face à despote fou. Les fidèles sujets de Sa Majesté doivent sans cesse payer le prix d'une guerre qu'ils n'ont pas commencée, et quand bien même leur bravoure est immense, ils sont trop peu nombreux pour sauver le monde seuls. C'est cette situation critique qui nous amène dans les docks désaffectés de Chelsea Harbour, un après-midi de Septembre 1981.

L'oreillette de l'agent Crake grésilla dans son oreille :

« On contrôle la zone, lieutenant. »

« Reçu, sergent. Tenez la position et n'hésitez pas à ouvrir le feu. »

« A vos ordres. »

Alors l'agent Crake exécuta les ordres qu'elle avait reçus de son supérieur. Elle s'avança dans la lumière poussiéreuse qui tombait de la verrière brisée pour inonder l'entrepôt vide, d'un pas volontairement lent et les mains bien en vue. Les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient au centre de la pièce se retournèrent cependant au bruit de ses pas et elle les vit dégainer des baguettes de leurs poches. Il faut dire que, même ainsi, le lieutenant Crake n'aurait pas pu être décrite comme « inoffensive », encore moins « sympathique ». Le holster qui ceignait son torse étroit était hérissé d'armes en tous genre, munitions pour la kalachnikov qui pendait dans son dos, grenades et explosifs. Un couteau était strappé le long d'un de ses mollets. Un semi-automatique dépassait de la ceinture de son pantalon. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait le crâne rasé sauf pour une fière iroquoise, les yeux d'un bleu surnaturel grassement cernés de khôl et il lui manquait un énorme morceau de l'oreille droite.

« Qui êtes-vous ?, » s'écria un des otages. _Pas des otages, des collègues_, rectifia mentalement Crake.

Elle s'arrêta, pour bien montrer qu'elle n'était pas une menace.

« Moi je ne suis rien, » commença-t-elle, répétant mot pour mot le discours que le premier ministre avait mis au point avec _leur_ ministre. « _Nous_ sommes. Nous tous ici, nous sommes l'avenir. Nous sommes le produit d'une alliance inédite et audacieuse qui a le pouvoir de changer le monde. A partir de maintenant, nous sommes la section 7 des services secrets britanniques. »

Elle attendit, le temps qu'ils assimilent. Mais ils n'assimilèrent pas. Les uns se fendirent de jurons forts inventifs, les autres la fixaient avec un air abasourdi. La jeune fille qui était parmi eux battit de ses cils de biche en demandant d'un air perdu :

« Mais… vous êtes une moldue ? »

« Affirmatif, » acquiesça froidement Crake, qui n'aimait pas être insultée.

« Mais… je ne comprends pas… nous devions recevoir notre nouvelle affectation. »

« Je suis votre nouvelle affectation, » s'impatienta l'agent secret. « Le premier ministre du Royaume-Uni a rencontré votre ministre en haut lieu il y a trois jours pour déposer l'exigence que votre communauté paye ses dettes à la nation. Nous mourrons depuis des années pour le seul crime de n'être pas nés comme vous, pendant que vous vivez en autarcie. Mais nous avons nos propres ennemis dehors. Il est juste que si nous devons payer votre guerre de nos vies, vous-mêmes vous nous donniez quelque chose en retour.

« Tous les quatre, vous êtes cette rétribution : Frank Londubat, Evan Rosier, Sirius Black et Tallulah Gray, vous n'êtes plus Aurors. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes sous mes ordres dans la section 7, au service secret de Sa Majesté. »

Le tollé fut effroyable. Parmi les protestations indignées de ses nouveaux collègues, Crake crut distinguer les mots 'mais on pourrait réduire en miettes cette vulgaire moldue'. Alors elle mit le doigt sur son oreillette et ordonna à ses hommes embusqués d'ouvrir le feu.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous** et avant tout merci pour vos reviews! **Ca encourage vraiment pour un début de fic vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs géniaux!**  
**

****Passons maintenant à de moins bonnes nouvelles: oui, les chapitres sont courts et espacés... Fais donc un effort, me direz-vous? Aller, vous le savez bien, c'est la rentrée universitaire, on a pris des tas de bonnes résolutions telles que celle d'aller en TD le lundi matin, de faire du sport trois fois par semaine, de manger des repas sains et bien sûr d'updater régulièrement ses fics (dont l'autre que j'écris actuellement, _Rebel Without A Cause_)... On sait bien qu'on finira à manger des céréales devant le dimanche soir d'ici la fin de l'année, mais quoi, laissez-moi une chance!

Fin du plaidoyer. Je vous promets de faire ce que je peux pour updater souvent et de nous façonner un Sirius agent secret digne de Daniel Craig (ou l'ami Pierce, si vous préférez...) dans ses regards les plus ténébreux et indéniablement sexy... Que demande le peuple? Mouahaha. Aller, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2**

Au cinquième étage de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ne se trouvent d'après l'écriteau de l'ascenseur que le salon de thé et la boutique de l'hôpital. Pourtant, si en arrivant à cet étage, on tourne immédiatement à droite, si l'on suit le long couloir et si l'on déverrouille cette porte tout au bout qui semble être celle d'un placard à balai, on tombe sur le service des blessures non-magiques. On y croise peu de patients, car un sorcier se blessera rarement avec un artefact moldu – quoiqu'Arthur Weasley soit un des seuls clients réguliers de ce service, hospitalisé d'innombrables fois pour électrocution, à l'insu de sa charmante femme, naturellement. Toujours est-il que, combien rares soient ces accidents, il fallait bien qu'un service leur fût consacré, car il aurait été inenvisageable que les quelques victimes se présentent aux urgences moldues, baguette magique en main et gallions en poche. L'université de médicomagie avait donc fait former un de ses guérisseurs _incognito_ parmi les moldus, afin de pouvoir parer à tout type d'éventualité. Cet homme, le professeur Clévius, était actuellement aux prises avec les quatre hurluberlus qu'on avait amenés dans son service la veille, sanglants et évanouis.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé, par la barbe de Merlin ?, » s'écria un des hommes en regardant son camarade dont une partie du visage était entièrement violette et contusionnée.

« Calmez-vous, » intima le guérisseur avec ce ton si insupportablement calme que les médecins affectionnent. « Vous avez été attaqués avec un arsenal moldu. J'ai retiré douze balles perforantes des cuisses de monsieur Black et du dos de mademoiselle Gray à vue de nez, je dirais aussi que l'on vous a tiré dessus avec des balles de paintball, d'où vos nombreux bleus et contusions. Plusieurs grenades ont également dû exploser à côté de vous puisque monsieur Rosier avait un bras arraché, que je lui ai maintenant rattaché. Tout va bien à présent. »

« Tout va bien ?, » répéta Sirius Black d'une voix blanche. Il n'avait pas tout compris des explications du professeur Clévius, si ce n'est qu'on les avait attaqués. Cette moldue cinglée les avait presque tués. Il fit mine de se lever.

« Monsieur Black… »

Une douleur foudroyante lui traversa les cuisses, remontant toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il retomba sur son lit, le souffle coupé.

« Ca fait un mal de chien !, » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Oui, » acquiesça le guérisseur, impassible. « Les balles des moldus déchirent la peau, les veines et artères, les tissus musculaires. Des sorts nous permettent de réparer tout cela très vite mais le corps se souvient du traumatisme pendant un long moment. »

C'est ce moment opportun que choisit l'agent Crake pour faire son entrée dans la chambre. Visiblement, elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire pour passer inaperçue : elle avait troqué ses habituels battle et gilet militaires aux imprimés camouflage contre un jean et un perfecto. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'air plus sympathique.

« Je vois qu'ils sont de nouveau sur pieds, » fit-elle d'un ton neutre en serrant vigoureusement la main du professeur Clévius.

L'autre, plus petit qu'elle, semblait s'être ratatiné sur place. La « moldue cinglée » devait avoir sa petite réputation dans leur service. Sirius se demanda combien elle en savait exactement, quel niveau d'autorisation elle pouvait avoir pour être pénétrée si loin dans leurs secrets, pour avoir accès à Sainte-Mangouste, peut-être même au Ministère… pour disposer entièrement de leurs vies. Le chef de la brigade des Aurors n'était pas là. Il les avait, ni plus ni moins, vendus.

Crake se tourna vers eux alors que le guérisseur sortait précipitamment. Elle prit le temps de chacun les dévisager, avec leurs contusions, leurs rides d'appréhension ou de colère.

« Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, les enfants, » déclara-t-elle finalement. « Je suis bien votre nouveau chef et hier soir j'ai bien dû employer la force pour vous faire obéir à mes ordres. J'ose espérer que je n'aurai plus à recourir à ce genre de méthode. »

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

« Vous remarquerez que vous n'avez plus vos baguettes. (Des regards affolés circulèrent dans la chambre puis entre les sorciers.) C'est que nous autres Moldus tendons à croire que la valeur d'un agent est principalement dans son intelligence et dans son cœur, certainement pas dans sa baguette magique. J'ai donc besoin de m'assurer que vous avez des tripes et pas seulement un don pour les tours de magie. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?, » gronda Rosier.

Crake lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« Cela veut dire que nous avons rendez-vous dans quarante-huit heures au point suivant. Je vous ai écris les coordonnées GPS sur ce papier. Je suppose que vous autres avez vos propres moyens de déplacement très efficaces, alors soyez seulement à l'heure et en bonnes dispositions. Des questions ? »

Les quatre Aurors étaient trop abasourdis pour parler. Alors ils regardèrent simplement Crake les saluer d'un rictus ironique et fermer la porte derrière elle.

oOo

Crake prit le métro jusqu'à Soho, descendit trois rues, ouvrit un portail avec son bip, remonta une allée, déverrouilla la porte de l'immeuble avec le même bip et une clef électronique, gravit quatre étages et rentra dans le troisième appartement sur la gauche à l'aide d'une deuxième clef. Elle jeta son blouson sur le sol et passa dans le salon sans allumer la lumière. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bar et se servit un verre. Puis elle se retourna et pointa le canon de son revolver sur l'homme qui était assis dans l'ombre derrière elle, sur un des fauteuils de cuir.

« Bonsoir, Mathilda. Toujours d'aussi bon accueil. »

Elle ne baissa pas son arme. « Rappelle moi une seule fois comme ça et je te fais sauter la cervelle. »

« Très bien, » soupira l'homme en se levant. « Crake. Ce scotch n'est pas mauvais, » ajouta-t-il en levant son verre. Crake leva les yeux au ciel avec un haussement de sourcils désespéré et rangea enfin son revolver dans sa ceinture. L'homme s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle portait son verre à ses lèvres.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ces temps-ci ? »

« Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir faire passer le changement des serrures en note de frais, » répondit-elle froidement.

« Aller, » susurra-t-il, « ça fait des semaines qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles. Sur quoi tu es ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'autorisa un sourire méprisant : « Je suis désolée tu n'as pas les accréditations nécessaires. »

L'homme s'approcha encore l'embrassa en lui empoignant la nuque d'une main. « J'en ai vraiment besoin pour que tu me confies tes secrets ?, » murmura-t-il.

Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et il fit un bond en arrière. S'essuyant la bouche avec le revers de sa main, il soupira : « Ok, j'ai compris. Je dégage. »

Il était arrivé dans le couloir de l'entrée lorsqu'elle le rappela : « Jonathan ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ne t'introduis plus jamais chez moi par effraction. »

oOo

Sirius mit la tête entre ses genoux et vomit. Sa vision périphérique trouble l'informa qu'une masse venait se s'écrouler à côté de lui, probablement Frank. Derrière eux arrivait Evan, la main sur la poitrine comme si son cœur allait exploser et le visage crispé dans une grimace de douleur. Tallulah s'accrochait désespérément à son rythme, les joues rouges, les yeux exorbités, les cheveux en bataille sur son front blême, les jambes tremblant à chaque pas. Les genoux de Sirius aussi menaçaient de céder sous son poids lorsqu'il releva la tête : devant leur pitoyable quatuor de bras cassés qui rampaient et bavaient dans le sable en soufflant comme des asthmatiques, Crake se tenait debout, droite dans son t-shirt trempé de sueur, la respiration rapide mais régulière, les bras croisés, le regard dur. Sirius Black se prit à penser que si cette femme n'était pas une sorcière, elle ne pouvait pas être une moldue non plus c'était un monstre.

Cela ferait une semaine le soir même qu'ils avaient transplané dans un camp désaffecté de l'armée anglaise planté en plein désert désertique, au beau milieu de l'Afrique. La beauté du paysage aurait été appréciable si celui-ci n'avait point été le théâtre d'un véritable calvaire. Le lieutenant Crake leur imposait un entraînement physique exténuant, pour pallier disait-elle à leur attitude présomptueuse de magiciens autoproclamés : se succédaient footings dans le sable brûlant en plein soleil de midi, survie en pleine nuit dans la savane grouillante de bêtes sauvages – Tallulah avait pleuré toute la nuit dans les bras de Sirius -, parcours du combattant incluant nage à contre-courant, descentes de chutes d'eau en rappel et des heures passées à ramper dans la boue au milieu des mines. Tout un tas d'exercices qui leur seraient franchement inutiles pour combattre l'ennemi soviétique qui de toute évidence n'habitait pas dans la savane africaine. Rien de tout cela n'était d'ailleurs vraiment utile : à quoi leur servait-il de courir vite, alors qu'ils pouvaient transplaner ? A quoi bon savoir se battre quand on pouvait stupéfixer ?

La douce et mélodieuse voix de son lieutenant tira Sirius de sa rêverie maussade :

« Alors, bande de babouins, on est fatigués ? On vous a pris vos couilles avec votre bâton magique ? »

Crake s'esclaffa toute seule, fière de sa boutade douteuse. C'est ce moment peu opportun que choisit Tallulah pour vomir à son tour. Crake s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup :

« Ca va, Gray ?, » demanda-t-elle à la pauvre fille, une fois qu'elle se fût vidé l'estomac. « Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? »

Les yeux et le nez de Tallulah coulaient. Elle leva un regard larmoyant vers le lieutenant et acquiesça.

« Très bien, Gray. Alors nous allons nous asseoir et faire une pause. Toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu vas me faire une centaine de pompes. Ici même, immédiatement, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression épouvantée de Tal. « Comme ça si tu t'effondres, ce sera dans ta mare de vomissures. »

« C'est dégueulasse !, » s'écria Sirius alors que sa camarade faisait mise de s'allonger.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le lieutenant se tourner vers lui qu'un formidable coup de point le projeta au sol, dans sa propre flaque de vomi. La douleur explosa dans sa tête et lui brouilla la vue pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'enfin il put se redresser et voir à nouveau, il remarqua que des larmes de souffrance dégoulinaient sur son visage et se mêlaient au flot de sang qui ruisselait de son nez cassé. Le visage de son instructeur se profilait au-dessus de lui :

« Voilà à quoi ça sert de savoir se battre, Black. A rester un homme même quand tu n'as pas ta baguette à la con dans ta poche. Regardez-vous, » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de tous en se redressant. « Vous vous croyez tout-puissants. Certains sorciers croient que les moldus sont une race inférieure, faible mais regardez-vous : sans vos baguettes, vous n'êtes rien. » Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Sirius, dont les yeux flamboyaient de colère. « Tant qu'on ne se bat pas à armes égales, ce n'est pas du courage. »

_A suivre_.


	3. Chapter 3

« Il est quatorze heures zéro zéro. Rappelez au plus vite. » Le vocable sobre et ridicule des agents secret avait rempli la boîte vocale de Crake. La puce GPS intégrée son téléphone avait été jetée dans la cuvette des toilettes depuis longtemps et enverrait visiter les égouts de la ville le laquais à qui l'on donnerait l'ordre de traquer le signal. Crake s'attendait à ce que l'on fasse exploser sa porte d'ici environ une heure. Qu'importe. Elle avait le droit. Elle avait envoyé un mail de démission la veille, excédée par ses lamentables recrues et torchée à la vodka-tonic.

Crake retira la batterie du portable et débrancha le fixe. Puis elle tira une petite barre sur le joint qui traînait dans le cendrier sur le rebord de la fenêtre et retourna se coucher. Si le MI6 voulait son retour, ils allaient devoir se donner un peu de mal que ça.

ooo

« Dites-nous que c'était une blague, Monsieur. Ou un test, ou un stage d'observation et de survie en territoire moldu… »

Le ton de Black avait quelque chose de suppliant. Ce même quelque chose était visible dans ses yeux cernés, dans la façon dont les cheveux de Gray retombaient tristement sur son front, dans la posture voûtée de Londubat. Le ministre de la magie dut se retenir de pouffer.

C'était tout sauf un cadeau qu'il avait fait aux moldus. Quand l'autre ministre était venu le voir pour lui parler de cette histoire de « combat froid » et du fait que les sorciers devaient s'impliquer dans leurs problèmes puisque eux-mêmes étaient involontairement impliqués dans la guerre contre Voldemort, le ministre s'était d'abord énervé. Il avait trouvé que le moldu était gonflé de venir exiger son aide – ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si les Mangemorts tuaient des moldus ! Et puis il avait eu une idée. Il avait accepté de refiler quatre Aurors pour aider les services secrets moldus, mais pas n'importe lesquels : les quatre pires. Des têtes brûlées, des insolents, rebelles, incontrôlables, des putain de héros qui n'exécutaient un ordre que s'ils l'estimaient assez brave et intrépide pour eux. Un cadeau empoisonné dont il avait espéré qu'il en ferait bien baver aux moldus de s'être montrés si ingrats et présomptueux.

Mais voilà que les moldus n'avaient fait qu'une bouchée de ses quatre fortes têtes. En moins de trois semaines, ils les avaient brisés, agenouillés, écrabouillés. Comment avaient-ils fait ? Malgré sa jubilation à voir Black et ses compères penauds, matés, suppliants, le ministre était très surpris et un peu blessé dans son orgueil : les moldus avaient réussi là où il avait échoué. Sa fierté de sorcier le poussa à se mettre en colère :

« Qu'est-ce que vous me dites là ? Que vous avez peur ? Que vous n'êtes pas assez forts pour vous mesurer aux moldus ? MAIS C'EST VOUS QUI ME FAITES UNE BLAGUE, BLACK ! »

« Monsieur…, » bredouilla Gray tandis que Black rougissait violemment.

« Retournez immédiatement sur le terrain, soldats !, » coupa le ministre en frappant du poing sur la table. « ET FAITES-NOUS HONNEUR, BORDEL ! »

ooo

Crake émergea de sa couette vers dix-neuf heures. Elle commença par vomir, puis elle prit une longue douche très chaude, comme le font les femmes normales pour chasser la lassitude. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle remit la batterie de son portable et rebrancha le téléphone. Le fax émit alors une série de bips contrariés et imprima furieusement quantité de papiers inutiles que Crake feuilleta distraitement. L'un d'eux attira pourtant son regard. Il y était écrit en gros caractères gras : « There's a rat ? ». En dessous s'étalait une publicité médiocre pour une entreprise de dératisation. L'adresse du siège de l'entreprise était à Moscou.

C'est ce moment que choisit le MI6 pour frapper à sa porte. Crake savait qu'elle avait peu de temps avant qu'ils ne la défoncent, aussi courut-elle à la salle de bain : elle déchira le fax, imbiba d'eau les différents et les ingéra en grimaçant. Elle déglutissait encore quand elle vint ouvrir à l'agent qu'on lui envoyait, toujours en peignoir.

« Agent Crake ?, » demanda le jeune homme à qui on avait confié le boulot. Il se donnait de l'assurance en portant un costume noir de très mauvaise coupe, des lunettes de soleil et une oreillette qui semblaient tout droit sortis du film _Matrix. _

« Oui ?, » répondit Crake en s'amusant à faire bâiller l'encolure de son peignoir pour dévoiler la naissance de son sein et voir rougir le gamin - ce qui ne loupa pas.

« On vous attend au QG, » réussit-il malgré tout à dire sur un ton professionnel. Crake pensa qu'il avait de l'avenir. Cinq minutes plus tôt, elle se serait amusée avec lui, mais à présent elle avait quelques questions qui demandaient qu'elle se rende au MI6. Aussi lui claqua-t-elle la porte au nez en faisant tomber son peignoir et en clamant :

« Deux minutes. Je m'habille. »

ooo

McCallum contempla les cinq agents qu'il avait réunis dans son bureau et se demanda si l'un d'eux était une taupe. Il y avait là l'imbuvable Jonathan Lego, le discret Krammer, Laetitia Brown que l'on infiltrait souvent comme femme fatale, l'incontrôlable Mathilda Crake avec son éternel déguisement de GI punk et Julian Dough, le petit nouveau. Tous avaient travaillé avec Rathfarnam à un moment ou à un autre, tous savaient qu'il était en poste à Moscou depuis plus de huit mois.

McCallum se redressa dans son fauteuil et lissa sur ses cuisses le pantalon de tweed qu'il estimait nécessaire de porter afin de faire honneur à ses racines écossaises.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Je vous ai réunis ici car vous avez tous collaboré à un moment ou à un autre avec l'agent Kevin Rathfarnam. Il m'a donc paru assez moral de vous informer que l'agent Rathfarnam a été intercepté au cours d'une mission et fait prisonnier à Moscou. Etant donnée la délicatesse de la situation avec les Soviétiques, il nous est impossible de le libérer sans impliquer le gouvernement anglais et déclencher une guerre nucléaire. Par conséquent, le MI6 a désavoué l'agent Rathfarnam et a autorisé les Russes à disposer de son sort. Je suppose que vous comprenez tous que c'est là un sacrifice nécessaire au bien de la nation et que Rathfarnam l'aurait fait de son plein gré si la décision lui était revenue. Je vous engage donc tous à faire le deuil de votre collègue – et à l'oublier aussitôt. »

Durant tout son discours, McCallum avait observé les réactions de ces agents. Krammer s'était découvert et avait baissé la tête comme pour murmurer une prière. Lego avait baissé les yeux lui aussi mais il en profitait pour les plonger dans le décolleté de Brown, qui feignait de pleurer et s'était affalée sur l'épaule de Dough, lequel ne manquait pas d'en profiter ; il ne savait pas encore à quel genre de nana il avait affaire. Seule Crake ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pour toute la durée de son discours et continuait à présent à le regarder avec un air à la fois dur et accusateur, un air qui ne trompait pas sur son visage. McCallum congédia alors ses agents. Il était presque sûr que Crake avait vu l'imperceptible hochement de tête approbateur qu'il lui avait adressé.

ooo

Crake était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle recevait un fax privé de Russie lui laissant croire qu'il y avait une taupe dans le MI6 et quelques heures plus tard on lui annonçait que le seul agent en ce moment en poste à Moscou avait été fait prisonnier ? De toute évidence, on avait voulu faire taire Kevin. Quelqu'un au MI6 l'avait envoyé en mission suicide. Et même McCallum avait les mains liées par cette taupe, au point de leur suggérer d'aller sauver Kevin sans couverture, au péril de leurs vies mais pas de la nation. La situation était critique. Comment se rendre en Russie en une heure, comment délivrer Kevin sans laisser aucune trace qui pourrait impliquer le gouvernement anglais, comment faire tout cela en échappant à l'œil de la taupe du MI6 qui à l'évidence était très haut placée ?

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau de McCallum, Jonathan s'approcha de Crake, vulgaire à son habitude avec ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son costume à deux mille livres :

« Ca va, Mathilda, tu tiens le coup ? Rathfarnam et toi, vous êtes sortis ensemble, non ? »

Crake se retourna vers lui et lui envoya un uppercut en plein dans la mâchoire qu'elle sentit se briser à l'impact, en même qu'une ou deux de ses phalanges. Jonathan tomba le cul par terre, les yeux larmoyants, bégayant de douleur sans pouvoir former un cri avec sa mâchoire cassée sur son menton dégoulinait un mélange de salive et de sang. Crake se tenait la main en grimaçant mais réussit à articuler :

« Je t'ai demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. »

Les collègues affluaient déjà avec l'habituel regard désapprobateur dont ils gratifiaient Crake, aussi tourna-t-elle les talons. Elle avait des affaires bien plus importantes à régler – un agent à sauver, entre autres.

ooo

Crake avait rencontré Kevin Rathfarnam au moment où elle exécutait des communistes pour le compte du MI6. Elle les débusquait aux quatre coins du monde et les dégommait au sniper, ou les torturait longuement pour leur extorquer des informations avant de froidement les assassiner . Elle avait ainsi tué des pères de familles, des jeunes hommes et femmes, des innocents – parce qu'elle en avait reçu l'ordre. Pour endiguer la montée en puissance du communisme. A cette époque Crake buvait beaucoup et recevait rarement des lauriers quand elle rentrait au QG. On avait envoyé Kevin s'assurer sur le terrain qu'elle était opérationnelle. Ils avaient couché ensemble.

Kevin était un mec perdu, tout comme elle. En pleine crise de la vocation, en perte de repères depuis que dans cette guerre froide l'ennemi avait cessé de porter la croix gammée pour se distinguer. Dans sa barbe blonde et ses yeux clairs, Crake avait trouvé un havre de paix parmi le chaos amoral qu'était son monde. Le MI6 avait compris leur manège et réaffecté Crake en Angleterre pour entraîner les nouvelles recrues – une sorte de préretraite surveillée – tandis que Kevin continuait à courir le monde comme tueur à gages. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue, sans trop d'états d'âme – ils n'en avaient plus depuis longtemps.

Mais à présent le sort de Kevin reposait entre ses mains, ou plus exactement entre les mains que quatre zigotos à qui elle n'aurait même pas confié la responsabilité d'un animal de compagnie. Il fallait espérer que leur domaine de compétence commençait là où le sien s'arrêtait, faute de le recouper.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, lecteurs nouveaux et anciens! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews (: Je poste ce court chapitre - mais non moins palpitant - entre deux examens et autres traductions d'ancien français. Et je vous souhaite un bon chocolat de l'avent à tous!_

_-Beyondthunder.  
_

S'il y avait bien une chose que Crake abominait, s'il y avait une épreuve insurmontable pour elle, c'était de demander quelque chose. N'importe quoi, un service, son chemin, le sel,… Elle ne supportait pas d'être ainsi position de faiblesse, de devoir s'en remettre à l'autre. Imaginez donc son inconfort alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander à ses quatre souffre-douleur rien de moins que de l'_aide_.

Enfin, pas exactement « demander ». En ce cas présent, elle allait exiger. Mais cela revenait au même : elle ne pouvait pas forcer ces handicapés à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, et s'ils ne le faisaient pas, Kevin était foutu. Tout reposait donc, d'une manière ou d'une autre, entre leurs mains – et c'était bien ça que Crake détestait.

Elle colla son nez à la fenêtre de la maison : les quatre larrons étaient là, bière à la main. Gray riait même, vautrée dans les bras de Black, la main dans sa chemise. Pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas l'air trop inquiet de savoir à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'environnement rassurant : Crake avait téléphoné plus tôt à Londubat – elle avait eu un mal fou à leur apprendre à se servir d'un portable – pour lui demander son adresse et leur indiquer à tous d'aller l'attendre là-bas. Crake n'était pas particulièrement réjouie de plonger plus profond que nécessaire dans les bizarreries dérangeantes du monde sorcier, mais elle n'avait pas le choix : à partir de maintenant, personne, ni le MI6, ni le ministre, ni même le gouvernement sorcier ne devait pouvoir être au courant de ce qu'ils faisaient. L'opération qu'elle montait était illégale sur tous les plans et tellement secrète que ça lui en tortillait le cerveau.

Crake entra sans frapper et ce fut comme si la température avait baissé de dix degrés dans la pièce. Les têtes se tournèrent, frappées d'horreur, les corps se figèrent dans une position défensive, les voix s'éteignirent. Cela lui remonta un peu le moral.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas encore intégré le principe du garde-à-vous, » remarqua-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

Londubat fit mine de se lever mais elle l'arrêta en lui lançant sa baguette. Il retomba dans son fauteuil, abasourdi, tandis que les autres récupéraient aussi leurs baguettes.

« L'école est finie, les enfants. Il est temps de montrer ce que vous savez faire. »

Black fronça les sourcils. Lui, c'était sûr qu'il marcherait – il était bien trop orgueilleux pour ne pas répondre à un défi qui remettait en question ce qu'il avait dans le pantalon, et bien trop humilié de n'avoir pas su le montrer jusqu'à maintenant. Il entraînerait Londubat avec lui. Gray aussi, sans doute, mais pour ce à quoi elle servait… Restait Rosier. Le taciturne.

« Si vous avez compris ce que je viens de vous dire, j'aimerais bien entendre un _Oui, lieutenant_. »

« Oui, lieutenant, » répondirent les quatre voix de mauvaise grâce.

« OK, » fit Crake en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le parquet, « on s'en contentera. Il me faudrait une craie. »

Sans réfléchir, Gray fit apparaître une lueur au bout de sa baguette et traça un trait sur le parquet, semblable à de la craie, pour démontrer son tour. Crake la fusilla du regard. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait si elle touchait la baguette magique, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas effleurer ce monde qui lui était interdit et qui menaçait de ternir le sien à tout jamais si elle se laissait aller à le désirer. Aussi dut-elle se retenir à grand-peine de casser en deux la baguette de cette conne de Gray.

« Va me chercher une putain de craie, Gray, nom de dieu, au lieu de faire des tours de magie ! »

La jeune fille pâlit et s'exécuta prestement. Crake lui arracha presque la craie des mains et commença à dessiner sur le parquet, ignorant le regard épouvanté de Londubat, en marmonnant :

« L'un d'entre vous a déjà été en Russie ? »

Comme personne ne répondait, elle leva la tête avec un regard excédé. « Non, lieutenant, » obtint-elle.

« Bon. Ca, c'est la prison de haute sécurité de Brejnev. Elle se trouve à environ deux heures à l'Est de Moscou, dans une espèce de toundra déserte où on vous voit arriver à dix kilomètres. Les bourrasques de vent y sont trop violentes pour faire atterrir un hélicoptère. En bref, c'est le bordel pour y entrer discrètement. Vous avez des suggestions ? »

Frank Londubat ne savait pas bien quel genre d'insecte était un Nelly-coptère, mais il avança timidement :

« On pourrait transplaner. »

Il se demanda si la toundra russe pourrait être plus glaciale que le regard que Crake lui rendit à cet instant.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Sirius s'amusait bien. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir réutiliser la magie, il allait enfin pouvoir montrer ce qu'il valait dans la vraie vie et pas dans des entraînements stupides, et surtout, le lieutenant Crake était terrorisée et la fureur dans laquelle elle était ne le cachait que très mal. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à repérer précisément l'endroit de la prison où ils devaient transplaner, à l'aide de photos classifiées, de cartes très précises, de boussoles et d'autres instruments moldus compliqués et inutiles. A présent, ils rassemblaient les dernières affaires dont ils avaient besoin. Le lieutenant était au bord de la crise de nerfs :

« Je vous rappelle que le plus important dans cette mission est de surtout _ne pas laisser de traces_. On ne doit pas nous voir, on ne doit pas nous entendre – si vous devez absolument parler, faites-le en français, ou en chinois, je m'en tape –, mais il doit être complètement impossible pour les Russes de comprendre… »

« … que le gouvernement anglais est impliqué, oui lieutenant, on sait, » soupira Black en prenant la main de Gray, qui elle-même hésita beaucoup avant de tendre la main à son lieutenant. Crake parut se retenir de lui broyer ses délicates petites phalanges lorsqu'elle les entoura de sa propre main recouverte d'une mitaine noire. Elle avait aussi enfoncé un bonnet sur son iroquoise, ce qui la faisait paraître nettement plus petite – mais pas vraiment moins menaçante. Peut-être parce qu'une kalachikov (il fallait s'adapter à la région) dépassait dans sa nuque. Rosier prit l'autre main de Crake et Londubat referma le cercle en disant :

« Au pire, même si un garde nous voit, on pourra toujours lui effacer la mémoire. »

Pour la première fois, Crake ne fit pas gare et se laissa aller à l'étonnement :

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? »

Le sourire goguenard de Black lui fit aussitôt regretter cet écart. « On peut _tout_ faire, lieutenant. » Crake allait le remettre à sa place, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle se sentit comprimée comme des anneaux lui enserraient la poitrine jusqu'à l'étouffer, et que le monde se disloquait autour d'elle. Sa raison faillit rompre alors que la réalité perdait soudain tout son sens et qu'elle était au bord de l'asphyxie, les yeux en feu dans un monde tourbillonnant, et que la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était _Putain ils font de la magie_.

Ils se matérialisèrent contre le mur d'enceinte de la prison de haute sécurité de Brejnev dans un craquement sonore dont les gardes ne trouveraient jamais l'origine. Rosier finissait de désillusionner Crake. Elle reprenait sa respiration, plaquée contre le mur au milieu de ses camarades invisibles et elle était à deux doigts de devenir folle. Ces types étaient des gratte-ciels. Ils n'étaient pas normaux, ils n'appartenaient au monde qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle contrôlait. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de tels gens pour coéquipiers.

Ce furent les cris en russe des gardes au-dessus, et seulement eux, qui parvinrent à la ramener à la raison. Les russes. Les communistes. L'ennemi. Elle ferma les yeux, respira profondément la main sur son couteau de chasse, et refit en quelques secondes le travail sur elle qui lui avait pris vingt-cinq ans avec les gratte-ciels. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et elle était à nouveau l'agent Crake, même si elle était invisible, et elle se jura bien de retrouver Kevin au plus vite parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas longtemps d'être seule avec ses monstrueux coéquipiers.

Kevin Rathfarnam était ce que l'Angleterre a fait de plus Anglais. Il était né dans le Surrey, avait grandi dans la campagne avant de faire de brillantes études dans un internat privé. Le gouvernement l'avait recruté dans le domaine de la cyber-défense et il avait fait son chemin jusqu'au MI6 pour lequel il travaillait depuis plus de vingt-trois ans. C'était un homme élégant et taciturne, de taille moyenne, la quarantaine bien entamée, les yeux bleus, la voix douce et grave avec un accent raffiné, le sourire facile, un calme à toute épreuve. Aussi ne s'étonna-t-il qu'à moitié lorsque Mathilda Crake apparut d'un coup dans sa cellule de la prison de Brejnev, accompagné d'un homme brun.

Kevin avait été torturé récemment. Il était encore nauséeux, le corps endolori, et le sang séché avait raidi les poils courts de sa barbe. Mais, en tant que sujet de Sa Majesté, il avait été entraîné à garder la tête haute en toute situation : aussi se leva-t-il, lissa-t-il son t-shirt en lambeau dans lequel il ne grelottait pas malgré la température glaciale, et tendit-il la main à l'inconnu.

« Enchanté, je suis Kevin Rathfarnam. Merci d'être venus jusqu'ici. »

Sirius lui lança un regard franchement étonné. En serrant la main du prisonnier, il se demanda qui, de cet homme droit comme un prince dans sa cellule du couloir de la mort ou de Crake, était le moldu le plus étrange. Lorsque le moldu s'approcha de Crake et la serra brièvement dans ses bras, Sirius conclut qu'ils devaient être tous les deux cinglés.

« Alors, comment va-t-on sortir d'ici ?, » s'informa l'agent Rathfarnam à voix basse. « Ils n'ont pas l'air de vous avoir vus entrer. »

C'est au moment où il prononçait ces mots que des coups de feu éclatèrent dans le couloir, entrecoupés de jurons et de cris d'alarmes en russe.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?, » s'écria Crake en attrapant la kalachnikov dans son dos.

Sirius avait lui aussi réagi au quart de tour : enfin, il était dans son élément. Sans attendre l'ordre de son lieutenant, il déverrouilla la grille de la cellule d'un _alohomora_ informulé. La baguette prête contre son flanc, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir : il était désert mais la rumeur y grondait, celle des prisonniers secouant leurs barreaux, des bruits de course retentissant depuis les travées attenantes, des cris en russe qui parvenaient, semblait-il, de l'étage inférieur.

« Ils ont dû repérer Evan ou Tal. »

Ordinairement, Crake aurait laissé sur place l'agent fautif. Le connard qui s'était fait repérer méritait de se faire torturer. Mais aujourd'hui, il était impossible de laisser quiconque derrière – impossible de laisser un sorcier, arme secrète de l'Angleterre, aux mains des Russes.

« OK. Rends-nous invisibles à nouveau, Black : il faut qu'on descende récupérer ces abrutis. On doit absolument tous repartir d'ici – ou tous y rester. »

_A suivre._


End file.
